Klejnoty Harmonii
thumb|Klejnoty Harmonii (przedstawienie z legendy o Księżycowej Czarownicy) Klejnoty Harmonii (także Elementy Harmonii) — magiczny artefakt, zestaw sześciu szlachetnych kamieni stanowiących źródło największej siły znanej w Equestrii. Służą do przywracania równowagi w krainie w obliczu zagrożenia. Z serialu znane jest sześć przykładów użycia Klejnotów w praktyce. Przeszło tysiąc lat przed zasadniczym czasem akcji księżniczki Luna i Celestia przy ich pomocy obróciły w kamień Discorda. Później Luna zbuntowała się przeciw siostrze i zmieniła się w Księżycową Czarownicę. Antagonistka została wówczas pokonana i wysłana na banicję w księżycu przez Celestię, właśnie dzięki mocy Klejnotów. W pozostałych wypadkach moc artefaktu wykorzystywała Twilight Sparkle wraz z piątką swoich przyjaciółek. Dzięki nim, pokonana została, ponownie Księżycowa Czarownica i Discord. Następnie na prośbę Celestii odczarowały Discorda. Poznał on prawdziwą magię, dzięki czemu zaprzyjaźnił się z Fluttershy i obiecał używać swoich mocy przez jakiś czas tylko walcząc o dobro Equestrii. Ostatni raz Twilight użyła Klejnotów, by odczarować znaczki przyjaciółek. Po tym wydarzeniu, dokończyła zaklęcie Star Swirl'a Brodatego, nieświadomie uruchamiając Klejnoty. Te przeniosły ją w tajemnicze miejsce, gdzie spotkała Celestię. Ta zaśpiewała piosenkę i zamieniła Twilight w alikorna. Przedstawienie w serii 'Przyjaźń to Magia, część 1 i część 2' thumbKlejnoty zostają pierwszy raz wspomniane w prologu odcinka pierwszego, thumb|179pxgdzie narrator opowiada od dwóch królewskich siostrach, wspólnie rządzących Equestrią. Jednorożce - Księżniczka Celestia i Księżniczka Luna odpowiedzialne były za podnoszenie słońca i księżyca, jednak młodsza z sióstr, Luna zbuntowała się przeciwko starszej. Pewnego dnia odmówiła opuszczenia księżyca i ustąpienia miejsca nowemu dniu, a gorycz w jej sercu przemieniła ją w Księżycową Czarownicę, która chciała by noc nad krainą panowała wiecznie. To wydarzenie zmusiło starszą, by użyła mocy Klejnotów Harmonii i wygnała Lunę na księżyc na całe 1000 lat. W prologu Klejnoty ukazane są jako kamienie szlachetne, w kolorach: czerwonym, pomarańczowym, zielonym, niebieskim, różowym oraz fioletowym. Jednak kiedy Twilight i jej przyjaciółki korzystają z nich nie ma zielonego klejnotu, pojawia się za to purpurowy, który nadawany jest Twilight. Kucyk czytający legendę, Twilight Sparkle, postanawia dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Księżycowej Czarownicy i Klejnotach Harmonii i odkrywa, że powróci ona na ziemię w "najdłuższy dzień roku tysięcznego", który nastąpi w zbliżający się dzień obchodów Letniego Święta Słońca. Wysyła list z ostrzeżeniem do Księżniczki Celestii, jednak ta w odpowiedzi każe jej "przestać czytać te zakurzone księgi" oraz wysyła ją do Ponyville, gdzie ma nadzorować przygotowania do obchodów oraz zdobyć przyjaciół. W czasie przygotowań przypadkowo nawiązuje kilka przyjaźni. Kiedy nadchodzi czas rozpoczęcia obchodów, zamiast Księżniczki Celestii w miesteczku pojawia się Księżycowa Czarownica. Twilight wyrusza więc na poszukiwanie Klejnotów Harmonii by pokonać antagonistkę, a towarzyszą jej nowi przyjaciele. Odkrywa ona, że klejnoty znajdują się w ruinach starego zamku królewskich sióstr, który położony jest w Lesie Everfree. W czasie trwania podróży, każda z nich wykazuje się jakąś szlachetną cechą, która później okazuje się być związana z Klejnotami Harmonii. 'Applejack - Uczciwość' thumb|120pxApplejack reprezentuje klejnot uczciwości. Kiedy próbowała ocalić Twilight wiszącą nad przepaścią, kazała jej się puścić. Applejack zapewniała ją, że będzie bezpieczna tylko wtedy kiedy się puści i każe sobie zaufać. Twilight posłusznie wykonuje polecenie, a w połowie spadania zostaje złapana przez Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy. Jej klejnot to złoty naszyjnik z pomarańczowym klejnotem w kształcie jabłka, który przypomina jej uroczy znaczek. 'Fluttershy - Dobroć' thumb|120pxFluttershy reprezentuje klejnot dobroci. Kiedy grupa napotyka w lesie rozwścieczoną Mantykorę, decydują się z nią walczyć by móc przejść dalej. Wtedy wkracza Fluttershy, która podchodzi do potwora spokojnie. Odkrywa, że w jego łapie tkwi cierń, który powoduje dyskomfort i złości Mantykorę. Fluttershy usuwa go i uspokaja bestię, tak by jej przyjaciółki mogły bez obaw przejść obok. Jej klejnot to złoty naszyjnik z różowym klejnotem w kształcie motylka, który przypomina jej uroczy znaczek. 'Pinkie Pie - Śmiech' thumb|122pxPinkie Pie reprezentuje klejnot śmiechu. W czasie wędrówki po ciemnym i strasznym lesie, grupa zostaje przestraszona przez z drzewa z wyrzeźbionymi przerażającymi twarzami. Jednak Pinkie zamiast krzyczeć ze strachu, staje przed jednym z drzew i śmieje się, tworząc przy tym zabawne miny. Wyjaśnia, że najłatwiej jest pokonać swoje lęki śmiejąc się z nich. Jej klejnot to złoty naszyjnik z niebieskim klejnotem w kształcie balonu, który przypomina jej uroczy znaczek. 'Rarity - Szczodrość' thumb|121pxRarity reprezentuje klejnot szczodrości. Po napotkaniu ekstrawaganckiego węża morskiego, zrozpaczonego po utracie jednego ze swoich wąsów, Rarity sympatyzuje się z nim. Mówi, że nie jest w stanie znieść zbrodni przeciwko dobremu stylowi i odcina sobie większą część ogona, którą oddaje wężowi jako jego wąs. Jej klejnot to złoty naszyjnik z fioletowym klejnotem kształtem przypominający diament, który przypomina jej uroczy znaczek. 'Rainbow Dash - Lojalność' thumb|120px Rainbow Dash reprezentuje klejnot lojalności. Kiedy kucyki dochodzą do zerwanego mostu linowego prowadzącego do ruin zamku, Rainbow przelatuje na drugą stronę przepaści, by naprawić most dla swoich przyjaciółek. Wtedy konfrontuje się z trzema mrocznymi kucykami, którzy nazywają siebie Shadowbolts. Pytają Rainbow czy nie dołączyłaby do nich jako ich kapitan. Spełniłaby ona tym samym swoje marzenie o byciu członkinią elitarnego klubu latających, ale jednocześnie musiałaby porzucić przyjaciółki. Po namyśle Rainbow odrzuca ich propozycję i naprawia most. Jej klejnot to złoty naszyjnik z czerwonym klejnotem w kształcie pioruna, który przypomina jej uroczy znaczek. 'Twilight Sparkle - Magia' thumb|125pxTwilight Sparkle reprezentuje klejnot magii, opisany przez Discorda jako najbardziej nieuchwytny klejnot z nich wszystkich. Twilight aktywuje Klejnoty Harmonii poprzez "iskrę", która pojawiła się w niej, kiedy usłyszała swoich przyjaciół przybywających jej z pomocą. Jej klejnot to złoty diadem z purpurowym klejnotem w kształcie gwiazdy, który przypomina jej uroczy znaczek. 'Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1 oraz Część 2' thumbKsiężniczka Celestia mówi Twilight i jej przyjaciółkom w "Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1", że ona i jej siostra Luna użyły niegdyś mocy Klejnotów Harmonii by pokonać Discorda zamieniając go w kamień oraz przywrócić porządek i równowagę w Equestrii. Mówi też, że skoro ona i jej siostra nie są już połączone z klejnotami, to Discord zdołał się wydostać i znów sieje chaos w krainie. Celestia przechowuje klejnoty w swoim zamku, w magicznej komorze, która otworzyć może tylko i wyłącznie ona, ale mimo to odkrywa, że klejnoty zniknęły. Discord ujawnia miejsce ukrycia klejnotów w formie zagadki, a Twilight i reszta muszą grać w jego grę by je odzyskać. Discord podstępnie sprawia, że bohaterki zaczynają zachowywać się przeciwnie do swojego klejnotu, co powoduje, że po ich odnalezieniu nie są w stanie z nich korzystać. Po nieudanej próbie pokonania Discorda, Twilight zamierza się poddać. Wtedy Celestia odsyła jej z powrotem wszystkie napisane przez nią raporty o przyjaźni. Twilight czyta je i postanawia, że nie zrezygnuje, a następnie używa zaklęcia pamięci by przywrócić swoje przyjaciółki do ich pierwotnych stanów. Później wszystkie konfrontują się z Discordem, i tym razem z powodzeniem używają mocy Klejnotów Harmonii by znowu zamienić go w kamień i przywrócić ich świat do poprzedniego stanu. 'Luna Odmieniona' Klejnoty Harmonii zostają wspomniane przez Twilight Sparkle gdy mówi Spike'owi że Księżniczka Luna stała się dobra dzięki mocy Klejnotów Harmonii. Sprawiły one, że jej zła strona zniknęła. 'Tajemnica Nadmiaru' Gdy Spike zabierał różne rzeczy można było zauważyć ,że zabrał coś przypominającego Klejnoty Harmonii.thumb 'Ślub w Canterlocie' Klejnoty Harmonii ponownie zostają wspominane w finale sezonu drugiego, dwuczęściowym odcinku "Ślub w Canterlocie". Po przegranej walce z Królową Chrysalis Księżniczka Celestia wysyła główne bohaterki po Klejnoty Harmonii, a by te pokonały armię podmieńców. Pomimo wysiłku nie są w stanie się do nich dostać i pokonać licznej armii Królowej. W efekcie Podmieńce zostają usunięte z Canterlotu za pomocą siły miłości Shining Armora i Księżniczki Cadance, a nie tak jak zwykle - przez Klejnoty. Keep Calm and Flutter On thumbW tym odcinku główne bohaterki używają Klejnotów, by uwolnić i poddać socjalizacji Discorda. Księżniczka Celestia przyjeżdża do Ponyville razem z posągiem Discorda i Klejnotami, na które rzuciła czar ochronny, by złośliwy duch chaosu nie mógł ich znów ukryć. Gdy Discord zostaje uwolniony, Twilight apeluje do przyjaciółek, by te nie zdejmowały swoich Klejnotów do odwołania oraz mówi, że gdyby Discord znów zaczął siać chaos, zmienią go z powrotem w kamień. W wyniku zdarzeń, mających miejsce w odcinku, Fluttershy obiecuje Discordowi, że nigdy nie użyje swojego Klejnotu przeciwko niemu, ponieważ są przyjaciółmi. Ten zaś wyśmiewa ją, lecz w końcu zaczyna rozumieć, że przyjaźń z nieśmiałym pegazem jest dla niego naprawdę ważna i decyduje się zostać posłusznym księżniczce. Natomiast Celestia mówi Twilight, żeby schowała Klejnoty u siebie "na wszelki wypadek". 'The Crystal Empire' , ale ostatecznie użyły Kryształowego Serca. Magical Mystery Cure thumb|rightKlejnoty Harmonii występują wiele razy w tym odcinku. Twilight Sparkle przez przypadek rzuca niedokończone zaklęcie Star Swirl'a Brodatego, zmieniając urocze znaczki i przeznaczenia bohaterek. Aby to naprawić, Twilight musiała przypomnieć kim są naprawdę i do czego mają talent. Kiedy Twilight skończyła pisać zaklęcie, klejnoty wystrzeliły w nią magiczną mocą, prowadząc ją do dziwnego miejsca. Spotkała tam Celestię, która oznajmiła jej, że dokańczając zaklęcie, spełniła swoje przeznaczenie. Potem wraca do Ponyville, lecz jako alikorn. Podczas koronacji Twilight na księżniczkę, jej korona (a dokładniej diadem) przypomina jej uroczy znaczek. Ciekawostki *Kiedy Discord zahipnotyzował Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash,Fluttershy i Rarity, zaczęły one wykazywać odwrotne cechy charakteru, niż te, które reprezentują ich Klejnoty Harmonii. *Zaklęcie Star Swirla Brodatego powoduje że Klejnoty Harmonii mieszają się i wskutek tego kucykom zamieniają się znaczki i ich przeznaczenia. *Jak widać, to Księżycowa Czarownica sama pomogła bohaterkom pokonać samą siebie, zastawiając pułapki. Galeria en:Elements of Harmony sv:Harmonins element Zobacz też *'Kryształowe Serce' *'Amulet Alikornów' *'Galeria bohaterów' *'Zap-Jabłka' Kategoria:Kultura Kategoria:Przedmioty